Dalton Drabble Series
by queendraconis
Summary: A collection of drabbles of the Dalton fiction by CP Coulter. You can expect to find Jogan, Blogan, Rane and probably a little Klaine.
1. Crying  Jogan

**Crying**

A Logan/Julian drabble

"Jules" Logan knocked impatiently on the door of his friend's room. "Jules come on. I know I've been acting like a dick but please let me in. I have to apologise sometime"

"Then just come in" Logan heard Julian say faintly through the closed door "You might as well get this over with"

Logan opened the door and found Julian sat on his bed hunched over a script, furiously highlighting something on the page. Logan noticed that Julian's hand was shaking as he marked the page, and as he looked at his face he could see what looked like tear tracks.

"I'm sorry. For arguing with you. I shouldn't have said all of that. I didn't mean it"

"I know. I didn't mean any of it either" Julian smiled faintly, his eyes still glued to the paper

"I know" Logan said as he closed the door and approached Julian's bed. He sat carefully on the edge, trying not to disturb the array of papers and books that were covering the surface of it. "Are you...okay?"

"Fine. Why'd you ask?" Julian smiled up at him from his script

"You're doing the OCD work thing again...You only do that when you're upset or stressed"

"It's unlike you to notice anything but yourself. What's wrong with you, your royal highness?"

"I'm trying...to be a good friend. I'm gonna stop chasing people. I'm just gonna stop"

"Well. That's good"

"Hmm" Logan studied Julian's face now that he was closer and could definitely see dried tear tracks. "Jules...what's wrong? You've...you've been crying. Why?"

"Stress" Julian shrugged nonchalantly "I guess it's just all the work here and this film coming up doesn't really help"

"No" Logan shook his head. He knew Julian, and he knew he worked fine with both school and his career. This had to be something else "That doesn't bother you. You work fine under pressure. Maybe even better than you usually do. It's something else"

"Wow. You are being perceptive today"

"Jules..."

"Okay... I...I have this fan...and they've been getting a little too attached to me"

"Oh"

"I've been getting messages and they keep sending me this stuff. They said if I take this new role that they'd...well that they'd kill me"

Logan looked at Julian in shock. "Please tell me you've told somebody about this"

"I've told Derek..."

"You need to tell the police. This isn't just a fan, Jules. This is a stalker..."

"Don't you think I know this?" Julian asked, his voice creeping up in octaves and breaking slightly at the end "Don't you think it's all I can think about? They could be anywhere. They left a message in Dalton...right outside Stuart after the fair. They can come for me any time they want" By the end Julian was fighting to keep the emotions in his voice under control, and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes again.

"I won't let anything happen to you" Logan said quietly, his voice low and furious "I mean it Jules. Nothing's gonna happen. Not while I'm here"

And then the tears fell again, and Logan found himself throwing the papers off of the bed, and dragging his friend over so that he could hold him close in a comforting embrace as he silently cried. "Nothing's gonna happen to you. You're safe here"


	2. Hair Gel  Jogan

**Hair Gel**

A Logan/Julian drabble

"Jules...Can I borrow your hair gel?"

"No. Get your own"

"Mine ran out"

"Sucks for you"

"Jules please. Don't make me beg"

"No actually...that could be quite interesting"

"Prick"

"You know your hair looks better like that anyway"

"No it doesn't, it's all floppy and all over the place"

"That really doesn't sound like you're talking about hair"

"Oh shut up. And take that smirk off of your face"

"How about you make m-"

...

"You were saying..."

"Hair. It's better like this..."

"And why is that?"

"Well...look it's easier to run my fingers through. And I don't get any horrible sticky gel on my hands"

"Ow. What was that for?"

"It's also easier to pull your hair when you're smirking at me. I know what you were thinking, Lo. You have a dirty mind"

"Bitch"

"Jerk. Still not borrowing my gel though. I like it like this. So it's staying"

"Fine. Whatever. What princess wants princess gets"

"Always"

"Smug bastard"

"And don't you love it..."

"No. But I do love you"

"And I love you"


	3. Penguin  Jogan

**Penguin**

A Logan/Julian drabble

"This is stupid"

"No it's not, Lo. Lighten up a little"

"I feel like a five year old"

"It's only a zoo. Come on, I thought we were supposed to be having fun"

"No, you're supposed to be having fun. I just came to make sure you didn't get killed"

"Oh, Logan. You're so romantic"

...

"Oh come on, Don't glare at me, Lo"

"What are you doing? Stop dragging me. Where are you taking me?"

"To find something that you'll be interested in"

"Fine, but I will kill you when we get home"

"Will you stop complaining?"

"No"

"Always so moody. Okay, if you just try and have fun today I'll reward you when we get home"

"Hmm I could cope with that"

"Much better. Now come on, I want to show you the penguins"

"You are a fucking penguin"

"What?"

"Nothing princess. Nothing at all"


	4. Umbrella Jogan

**Umbrella**

A Logan/Julian drabble

Julian stood outside Dalton's gates, in the pouring rain, as he waited for a car to pick him up to take him to his latest photo shoot. The car was supposed to arrive ten minutes ago, and although he would usually be annoyed by such a delay, he was even more irritated today as the weather was completely against him. He wrapped his arms around himself, trying to keep his last remaining warmth from escaping from his body, as the rain soaked right through his jacket, making his shirt underneath stick to his skin. He thought about how the people in hair and make-up would tut at his appearance when he walked through the door, but right now all he cared about was getting out of the damned rain. A shiver shook his body and he cursed underneath his breath. As soon as he was out of the rain his manager would get a call telling her to fire his current driver.

Julian looked up as the rain suddenly stopped falling furiously against his jacket, and found that a large black umbrella was shielding him. An arm wrapped around Julian's waist, pulling him closer to the warm body and Julian realised that he had been shivering.

"You're not going. You can miss this one shoot" Logan said, as he used the arm around Julian's waist to steer him back towards Stuart

"Lo, I can't miss this" Julian protested

"Yes, you can. You're freezing to death out here, you're making yourself ill. If this shoot is important enough to them, they can rearrange it"

"Is there any point arguing?" Julian said as he shivered again

"No. None at all" Logan said softly as pulled Julian through the door of Stuart and put down the umbrella. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and ran his hand up and down his back, trying to force some heat into his body. He was freezing, and Logan wouldn't have been surprised if Julian became ill because of this.

Logan let go of Julian and took his hand as he gently pulled him upstairs towards the actor's bedroom. He pulled Julian's jacket off, throwing it to an empty corner of the room while he grabbed the first clothes he saw from the closet and threw them at Julian; ordering him to change into them.

Julian turned to face Logan as he pulled a t shirt over his head, and found Logan watching him; although staring at his body may have been more accurate.

"Enjoying the show?" Julian smirked

"Oh yes. Get here" Logan said, his voice low and possessive


	5. Sorry  Blogan

**Sorry**

A Logan/Blaine drabble

Hands caressed where bruises had formed, lips brushed against newly coloured skin, murmured apologies were whispered shakily. Watering eyes left an unintended trail across his skin as sobs made bodies shake.

"I'm sorry" Logan whispered between sobs "I didn't...I didn't m-mean to"

"You never do" Blaine whispered harshly

"I'm sorry" Logan said kissing Blaine's arm feather soft where he had grabbed it roughly earlier "I'm so sorry"

"You always are"

"I love you"

"You hurt me"

Logan took in a shaky breath and let out a broken sob "I don't want to"

"Then stop it"

"I don't...I don't know how"

Logan's fingers trailed up Blaine's arm, to his neck, to rest on his face "I don't deserve you"

"I know"

"You should leave me"

"Yes. I should"

"Are...are you going to?" Logan said as a powerful sob wracked his body

Blaine moved a hand to gently wipe away the tears that were making tracks on Logan's face, and lightly pressed his lips to Logan's. "Not any time soon"

"I-I love you" Logan sobbed

"I know. And I'm an idiot but I love you too"


	6. Valentines  Blogan

**Valentines**

A Logan/Blaine drabble

"Good morning Blaine"

"Oh my God. Lo, what are you doing?"

"It's Valentine's day"

"Yes it is..."

"So I brought you a present"

"Hmm... bow tie?"

"Indeed"

"And the rest of your outfit..?"

"Miraculously disappeared"

"Yeah funny that"

"Are you gonna kiss me or what? It's kinda cold"

"Come here you idiot"

"Don't call me idi-"


	7. Your Problem  Blogan

**Your Problem**

A Logan/Blaine drabble

"What is your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your problem with Kurt. I want to know it"

...

"Don't just fucking laugh, Logan. I want to know why you're trying to ruin everything for me"

"Because it's wrong"

"What's wrong? The fact that he wants me and not you?"

"No!"

"Of course not. Because it wouldn't matter if he didn't want you, would it? You'd just take him anyway"

"No. I wouldn't. You want to know my problem with him? He's in the way, Blaine?"

"The way of what?"

"Of what I want"

"I don't underst-"

...

...

"You just...you just kissed me. What the fuck?"

"I love you"

"No, Logan. You do not. You're obsessed with Kurt, remember?"

"Hmm. Not true. I realised that I've just been trying to run Kurt away from Dalton. Because I want you"

"No you do n-"

...

"Logan, will you stop kissing me for God's sake"

"Hmm maybe when you stop kissing back"

"I hate you"

"I love you"


	8. I'll Never Let Them Hurt You  Jogan

**I'll Never Let Them Hurt You**

A Logan/Julian drabble

Julian stood at the window, his arms wrapped around his waist in an effort to keep himself together as he stared out at Dalton's grounds. It had been three weeks since his stalker had left their last message and Julian was anticipating another. He told Derek and Logan that it was nothing, and that he wasn't threatened by it in the slightest, but he was sure that he wasn't completely convincing.

He'd been stood looking out of the window for around ten minutes when he felt an arm wrap itself around his waist and spin him around. He looked up into calm green eyes and suddenly felt safer.

"Nobody can touch you here, you know?" Logan whispered as he placed his hand in Julian's

Julian nodded, not quite so sure that he did know that. Logan must have seen his uncertainty as he leaned forward to kiss Julian's forehead softly, and tightened his grip on Julian's hand

"I'll always be here. And nobody is ever going to get to you while I am"

"Thank you" Julian whispered

"I'll never let them hurt you, I promise"


	9. Take My Hand  Blogan

**Take My Hand**

A Blaine/Logan fic

_Calm your nerves now__  
><em>_Don't worry, just breathe__  
><em>_Are you sure now?__  
><em>_Don't bother packing, let's just leave_

"Blaine. Calm down" Logan said softly, watching his boyfriend pace angrily in the middle of the room

"No. I won't calm down. I'm sick of it. I'm sick of him. I'm sick of him always looking at you like that" Blaine almost growled

"Like what?"

"Like he's gonna take you away from me any minute now. He wants you, I know he does" Blaine glared at the wall in front of him

Logan shook his head "Do you have any idea how he looks at _you_? The way he looks lovingly at you? It kills me, Blaine. He's just trying to break us apart, and I won't let that happen"

Blaine groaned in frustration "I can't deal with this"

"You don't have to. There's nothing to deal with okay? I'm yours, and I always will be" Logan said fiercely as he took hold of Blaine's hand and began pulling him towards the door

"Lo where are we going?" Blaine laughed despite his anger

"You'll see"

_Now take my hand and we will run away__  
><em>_Down to this place that I know__  
><em>_How did this night become the enemy?__  
><em>_It's over, it's over, it's over_

"Logan. Where are you taking me?" Blaine laughed as he was pulled along by his boyfriend, who was currently of questionable insanity "Have you gone completely insane?"

Logan stopped and turned abruptly making Blaine crash into him, and raised his hands to ruffle his boyfriend's hair as he pulled him closer and pressed their lips together. Blaine pulled away after less than a second, making Logan glare at him and try to pull them back together, but Blaine raised an eyebrow and moved out of his reach. Logan glowered at his boyfriend's back. Blaine was still mad at him, obviously.

Blaine looked at their surroundings. It was dark, but Blaine could just about make out where they were. "The memorial garden?" he laughed

"The best I could do at such short notice" Logan said as he moved to stand in front of Blaine and caress his face. He leaned in to kiss Blaine who pulled away before their lips could touch.

"Then why drag me half way around the grounds?" Blaine said, irritated

Logan leaned his head against his boyfriends and looked him lovingly in the eye "Because you needed to calm down. And you are calm now..." Logan tried again to kiss Blaine, but he pulled away and walked a little in front of him, making Logan sigh in irritation.

"Blaine, I'm sorry okay? But you can't just expect me to ignore him when he's trying to take the one thing I love away from me"

"He's not worth it" Blaine shook his head angrily

"Then why are you so angry?" Logan asked softly

"I don't want to lose you" Blaine said, shutting his eyes to escape Logan's

"You won't. I swear I will not let him take you from me. I'd sooner kill him" Logan growled furiously, the anger inside him starting to rise

Blaine opened his eyes to look at Logan, who currently looked somewhere between upset and ready to kill. He moved closer to him, wrapped his arms around his waist, and kissed him softly. "Calm down, Lo" Blaine whispered as he cupped Logan's face "Just breathe"

"I just love you so much"

"And I love you. This won't break us. I promise"

_It's over, it's over, it's over_


	10. Green  Jogan

**Green**

A Julian/Logan drabble

Julian shifted nervously in his sleep, tossing and turning and crying out words that Logan couldn't quite work out. Logan held him closer and began whispering soothing words to his boyfriend. He needed Julian to know that he was safe, that nobody could get him; not with Logan here. It had been just over a fortnight since Adam had got to Julian. Logan subconsciously held Julian even tighter as he remembered finding Julian half drugged, half dying of blood loss, and tied to a chair in a dark and intimidating warehouse. He swore on that day that he would never let anyone lay a finger on Julian ever again. He knew he was being over bearing, and that Julian was getting sick of Logan following him everywhere, but he also knew that Julian felt reassured with Logan there.

Julian shifted again, but this time his eyes blinked blearily and he smiled when he was met with green eyes.

"Sorry if I woke you" Logan whispered as he raised his hand to his boyfriend's face

"Why aren't you asleep?" Julian asked sleepily

"I can't sleep"

"Logan, you have to allow yourself to sleep some time. You're gonna burnout"

Logan shook his head "It doesn't matter"

"Well it does to me. Will you please just sleep?"

"I can't"

"Logan" Julian said softly "You have to stop this. I'm not going anywhere okay? Nothing's gonna happen when I'm with you. You know that"

Logan drew in a shuddering breath "I won't let anything happen"

"I know. But you're gonna be no good to anybody if you keep sleep depriving yourself. Stop being an idiot and sleep, okay?"

Logan shook his head and tried to blink away the tears that were forming

"Lo please?" Julian whispered, placing a kiss on Logan's cheek

"What if something does happen?" Logan's breath hitched

"I'm not gonna disappear if you sleep. I'll be here when you wake up. I'll be right here" Julian said curling up against Logan's chest "Please sleep. For me"

"Okay princess. Anything for you" Logan whispered, taking in a shaky breath

"Thank you" Julian said as he kissed his boyfriend lightly. He watched green eyes slowly close before he snuggled closer to Logan and fell into a deep and more peaceful sleep.


	11. Birthday  Blogan

Sorry for not posting anything for a while, it slipped my mind and I've been focusing on other things. So here's a mass update.

"Happy birthday, Blaine"

"Logan it's...it's 5am, what are you doing awake? And... thank you"

"Destroying Stuart's kitchen... You're welcome"

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not. Anyway...here...I didn't really know what to get you...but I asked the twins and they said you liked cupcakes so..."

"You...you made me cupcakes?"

"Yeah. I also got you something else but I want you to be more awake for that when I show you it later"

"What is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see won't you"

"Thank you, Logan. You really didn't have to do this"

"I know. But I wanted to. Besides...I can help you eat them"

"Hmm maybe later. I'm still tired"

"I think as it's your birthday...you should have the day off. And as I am your boyfriend I should get the day off as well. We can both have a fever or something"

"No Logan. I cannot skip all of today's lessons"

"Yes you can. You can spend it here...with your cupcakes. And me"

"Hmm that does sound pretty tempting. But no. Don't you use that look with me Logan Wright"

"Please?"

"No"

"Pleaaaase. I just want to cuddle with my Blaine"

"...fine. But I'm eating the cupcakes"

"Deal"


	12. First Date Blogan

**First Date**

A Blaine/Logan drabble

Logan smoothed down his shirt for the hundredth time, glancing anxiously at the mirror like he had been doing for the past thirty minutes. He jumped when there was a soft knock at his door, quickly checking his hair in the mirror, and grimacing when there was a bit at the side sticking out. He rapidly flattened the offending part of his hair as he walked to the door. A smile lit up his features as he opened it and saw the small brunette stood in front of him, looking up at Logan with bright amber eyes.

Logan was momentarily lost in his gaze before he dragged his eyes away and looked over what Blaine was wearing; a close fitting white t shirt and jeans that, unfortunately for Logan, clung to him in all the right places.

"You look...wow" Was all Logan could say, his eyes lingering

"Thank you" Blaine smiled shyly "You look pretty wow yourself"

Logan looked down in a rare moment of embarrassment and when he looked back at Blaine he had the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen. Blaine always seemed to make Logan happy, whether they were just sat beside each other, or whether they were talking or singing together, Logan could never keep a smile off of his face. Blaine smiled back at the blonde and a blush crossed his cheeks as he noticed Logan staring at his body.

"Ready to go?" Blaine asked, stopping Logan's staring as green eyes met his own

"Definitely" Logan grinned as he closed the door behind him and laced his fingers with Blaine's.


	13. Reconciliation Blogan

**Reconciliation**

A Blaine/Logan drabble

Blaine threw the door of Logan's bedroom open and watched it reverberate off of the door frame. He glared at the Blonde who was draped casually across his bed reading calmly as if Blaine hadn't just almost torn his door off.

"He's gone" Blaine shouted "So I hope you're happy"

"I am" Logan smiled, looking up from his book

"What the fuck is your problem Logan?" Blaine spat

"You know what my problem is. You were my boyfriend. He took you from me" Logan growled

"No. You took me from you. You did this yourself" Blaine argued, slamming the door behind him

"No" Logan said getting up to cross the room "_He _broke us up so he could take you for himself. He played us both. He didn't deserve you"

"What, and you did?"

"No" Logan laughed "You are far too good for me. But that doesn't stop me loving you"

Blaine shook his head angrily "Don't. Don't even say that. I do not want to hear that"

"It's true. I'm not just going to stop loving you because you don't love me" Logan said sadly

Blaine groaned and glared at Logan. Why did he always have to complicate everything? "As much as I hate you...I still love you. I don't want to...but I do"

"But you love him as well..."

"No" Blaine shook his head. "I never loved him. What would make you think that?"

"You...left me for him..." Logan said confused. Why else would Blaine leave him...He thought that Blaine had left because he hated Logan and all his issues, but loved Joshua because he didn't have any of Logan's flaws.

"No, Logan. I left because you hurt me. Physically. And you hit Josh, what was I supposed to do? Condone your violence? He was...he was just a rebound. You pushed me away" Blaine took a deep breath, trying to regain composure

Logan shook his head "No. I didn't. I wouldn't...push you away. No. Why would I? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me" his eyes stung with forming tears but he blinked them away; he would not let Blaine see him cry.

"I don't know. Just...he's gone now. You can move on with your life. Pick out your next victim" Blaine said bitterly

"No" Logan growled, the tears starting to escape his eyes and fall across his cheek "Don't you get it, Blaine? You're all I want. I don't want anyone else. Please?"

"Please what? Please put up with your shit again? No. I don't want or need to deal with it" Blaine spoke harshly

"I don't want to be like this" Logan said quietly "I can't help it. I just...I saw him leering over you and I couldn't deal with it. So I dealt with it the only way I knew; I hit out. It's all I've known. And I'm not saying that's any excuse but. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry"

"It's not enough" Blaine whispered, afraid his voice would break if he spoke any louder

"I love you" Logan murmured

"No you don't!" Blaine shouted "You just love the _idea_ of love"

"Don't you dare tell me I don't love you. I love you so much it kills me. I get this ache in my chest and I don't even know what the hell it is but it only happens when I see you. And I just...I just need you. I feel wrong without you"

"Yeah well I feel wrong when I'm with you" Blaine said quietly

"That's not true"

"Fine. It's not true, okay. I hate what I feel when I'm with you, because it feels like everything is okay when it's not. You make me feel...like I'm okay" Blaine sighed shaking his head "You shouldn't. You don't have any right to make me feel like this"

"I know" Logan said stepping forward and curling one of his hands in Blaine's hair. "I have never deserved you"

"And you never will" Blaine said softly, trying to move his face away from Logan's hand. He tried to ignore how right it felt to have Logan touching him.

Logan rested his forehead on Blaine's and looked him in the eye as another tear escaped and left a trail down the side of his face. "Please?" he whispered fiercely

Blaine wanted to pull away, to put any kind of distance between him and Logan but he couldn't. Some force was holding him there, paralysed under Logan's piercing eyes as his heart beat loudly in his ears. He felt Logan's breath on his face and closed his eyes as his hairs stood on edge. He knew he needed Logan. Everything always felt so right with him. He knew that they would argue again, more destruction would occur, but he also knew that the good things would always bring him back, because no matter how badly Logan or he messed up they loved each other.

Blaine closed the little remaining distance between their lips and felt Logan's hands cradle his face as they kissed. He wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, holding him closer, and felt all the anxiety and hurt of the last month melt away.

They would always argue, but they would always come together in the end.


	14. Studying Jogan

**Studying**

A Logan/Julian drabble

"Lo if you've come to distract me from studying again then you can forget it"

"Actually I brought you coffee. Well two coffees"

"Oh thank you. Why?"

"Because I came in here ten minutes ago and you were so engrossed in your work that you didn't even notice"

"Oh"

"And I guessed your coffee had gone cold"

"Yeah probably. Thanks Lo"

"No problem"

"So...can you go now? Cause I really need to get this done"

"Nope. You're going to have a five minute break, drink your coffee and just relax for a few minutes. You're gonna end up making yourself ill or something"

"Are you...are you worried, Logan?"

"Yeah, shut up"

"I didn't know you cared"

"Idiot. Of course I care. I'm your boyfriend"

"Don't call me idiot"

"Hmm. You're cute when you're annoyed, idiot"

"You are _so_ dead, Logan"

"Yeah, but I distracted you from overworking yourself didn't I?"

"I hate you. Stop looking so smug"

"Coffee Jules?...Oh come on. Don't glare at me. You needed a distraction"

"No. I needed to study. And you're just messing it up again"

"Oh shut up. I'll help you study okay?"

"What?"

"You heard me. What subject are you studying?"

"You're actually gonna help me study?"

"I don't have anything better to do"

"Well then...Math. But I can't get it right"

"Good thing I'm a pro at math then. Come on, idiot, I'll show you how it's done"


	15. Sleeping Jogan

**Sleeping**

A Julian/Logan drabble

"Mmmf what the fuck, Lo?"

"You kept moving. I was trying to sleep"

"So you just...thought you'd lay on top of me instead?"

"Pretty much"

"You're such a prick"

"Hmm but I'm _your_ prick. Now shut up, I'm trying to sleep"

"What? No! You are not sleeping on me"

"Shhh. You're comfortable"

"As soon as I've fully woken up, you are _so_ dead Wright"

...

"Logan? ...Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me. You're asleep? Dammit Logan, I'm not a bed"

...

"I hate you, you stupid prick"

...

"Night, Lo"


	16. Thanks Jogan

Thanks

A Julian/Logan drabble

Julian sat on his bed staring absently at a script that had been emailed to him earlier that day. He looked up when his door opened and smiled when his boyfriend walked through it looking half asleep.

"Jules it's 5am. Are you gonna sleep any time soon?" Logan said sleepily as he sat on the bed and wrapped an arm around Julian's waist from behind.

"Hmm soon" Julian shrugged

"Jules, you're not even reading that. You were on page 1 two hours ago, you're still on page one" Logan said, moving a hand to run it through Julian's hair

"I'm just...thinking" Julian said quietly

"Well then stop" Logan spoke softly, turning Julian around so they were face to face "Stop thinking about it. I'm here aren't I? Do you really think I'm gonna let anything happen?"

"No but-"

"No" Logan cut him off "Shut up. Nothing is going to happen" he said fiercely, putting his hands on either side of Julian's face so he was forced to look at him. Julian closed the small distance between them, kissing Logan softly.

"I love you" Logan whispered, his eyes closed and his forehead resting on Julian's

"Thanks" Julian laughed

Logan opened his eyes to glare at his boyfriend who just laughed in reply.

"Sleep" Logan ordered, leaning over to close Julian's laptop

Julian shook his head, looking down "I can't Lo"

"Julian you need to sleep" Logan said harshly "You're going to burnout, and I won't let you do that to yourself"

"No-" Julian began

"I know, okay. But I'm here. If you have a nightmare I'm here. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise" Logan said taking Julian's hand in his, and pulling him so that he was laid down. "Now sleep"

"Always so pushy" Julian moaned.

"Shut up. I love you, princess" Logan said smiling as he laid beside his boyfriend and put his arms around him

"Thanks" Julian smirked

"Will you stop saying that?"

"Hmm no. I don't think I will" Julian laughed as he turned to kiss Logan "You know I love you too. Always have. Always will" he said fiercely as he snuggled closer to Logan and felt his boyfriend's arms hold him tighter

"And I will always love you"


	17. Window Jogan

**Window**

This is part of an ongoing challenge that I'm doing on tumblr ( link on my author page ) in which I complete 50 Daltonverse drabbles in 50 days based on a theme or word prompt. Just thought I'd put something up here to let you guys know in case you wanna read my fics there.

Julian sighed and stared out of the hotel window, paying no attention to what his friends were talking about in the room behind him.

"Call him" Clark said, standing behind his friend and watching him worriedly

"What?" Julian asked, turning around to look at Clark with a puzzled expression

"Call Logan" Clark lowered his voice "You're clearly missing him"

Julian shook his head "Why would I miss _him_?"

"Because you're in love with him" Clark shrugged as he whispered "It's obvious from the way you used to talk about him. And I figured that something happened between you two...and that's why you stopped talking about him"

Julian glared "You don't know anything"

"That's probably true" Clark smiled "But I'd bet that he's the reason you ran away"

Julian stared at his friend, confused and horrified that he had been so easy to read

"Don't worry, J. None of the other guys know"

"Then...how do _you_ know?" Julian questioned more harshly than he intended

"We're a lot alike. I guess I just find it easy to read the signs. I'm not gonna tell anyone, Julian. You know that, right?" Clark said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder

"Thanks, Clark" Julian smiled as he pulled out his phone and left the room, pressing in a familiar number.


End file.
